


The Balcony

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a place where they've come to find each other on more than one occasion since moving back to Star City and the loft.  Tonight is no different...</p><p>Or...the many times Oliver and Felicity find each other on the balcony at the loft and share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I know it’s been awhile since I’ve posted any fic but I’ve just been overwhelmed with work and real life and writing has been a struggle. Finally, I was hit with this image of Oliver and Felicity on the balcony to the loft the other night and this is what flowed. Thanks to anthfan for encouraging me to finish it. I hope you like it. (Who knows…this could become a series of little scenes on the balcony…)
> 
> As always, I would love to know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!

Felicity frowned as she stepped out of the bathroom and into their room to find it empty. Her concern grew when she saw Oliver’s side of the bed sat untouched.

She’d mentioned needing to shower as soon as they’d gotten home, the day catching up to her fast.

Her hair was still damp as she piled it in a messy bun and headed from the room, grabbing one of his hoodies on the way. Her pajamas consisted of a pair of boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts when she bothered to wear anything at all. She’d learned early on in their relationship that they usually ended up on the floor anyways but now that they were living at the loft she felt more comfortable in something.

The loft was silent as she padded down the stairs, all the lights off, but she quickly spotted his familiar silhouette on the balcony.

Slipping the hoodie over her shoulders, she pushed open the door, noting how he cocked his head to the side at the noise. His muscles relaxed seconds later, knowing it was her.

She shivered as she stepped up to the railing, part from the cool night air and part from the 500 foot drop at her feet.

Heights still weren’t her favorite.

Oliver immediately shifted closer to her, lifting one arm to wrap around her shoulder as she tucked herself in against his body.

When he remained silent, Felicity turned her head so she could make out the profile of his face, stubbled jaw set in a firm line as he stared out at the city. One hand gripped the iron railing while the other drew gentle patterns on her shoulder.

Finally, he glanced down at her, and she immediately noticed the conflict in his blue eyes.

“Hey…” she murmured, lifting her hand to his cheek and watching as he sank into her touch, his eyes slipping shut as he nuzzled her hand.

Her thumb scraped across his jawline, the fine hairs rasping against her skin, and he let out a long breath before he finally opened his eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asked quietly, quirking her eyebrow up at him as she continued, wanting to draw him out of his mind, “Although I’m sure they are worth more than that considering you can’t really buy anything for a penny anymore which is why so many people think we should get rid of it and stick to the nickel, dime and quarter. I like the round numbers that it would give us, but then what would they do with all those pennies, I mean…”

His lips pulled up at the corners, and she called that a success, letting her words trail off as she stared up at him, silently waiting.

He swallowed, glancing out to the city once more before he began talking, and she immediately knew this was something he was loathe to admit and normally wouldn’t to anyone but her.

“Being out there again is harder than I thought,” he rasped, his eyes finding hers once more. “Putting on that suit…” he sighed and shifted and her fingers brushed over his skin softly, encouraging and supporting him.

“Whatever is out there right now, Felicity, it’s dark. These ‘ghosts’ are different than anything we’ve faced before and I’m worried that one night…”

His voice was barely audible and she stepped closer, her chest pressing up against his side, their faces inches apart as she searched his eyes, seeing the fear and trepidation in them.

“Oliver…what?” she asked, bringing her other hand up to cup his face, offering him all the support she could.

“I’m worried that I’ll lose myself…lose _you…everything_ …” he confessed, the words rushing out of him in a hushed whisper.

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes burning with unshed tears as she listened to the fears that had been piling up in him for days. She’d seen something weighing on him the past week, and now she knew what it had been.

“Everytime I’ve fought anything like this, I’ve let myself be whatever or whoever I needed to be to fight and win, but that included accepting that dark side of me that I’ve put in my past,” he explained, looking down at her, his eyes flashing with anger and frustration.

“I don’t know if I can…” he bit out, trying to shift away from her but Felicity held him fast, waiting until he met her gaze once more before speaking.

“You’re not going to lose me, Oliver,” she told him, her voice firm and steady. “And you can do this. I know you can. I believe in you and this team. And if you ever feel that darkness closing in on you, then you come to me and let me remind you that you are Oliver Queen, and I love you.”

He stared at her, eyes trailing over her face as he exhaled slowly. Shaking his head, he smiled softly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Has anyone ever told you how remarkable you are?” he asked, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Warmth spread over her cheeks and she laughed softly, a flash of that day that seemed so far away coming to her mind when he’d told her exactly that in her small office on the IT floor of Queen Consolidated. 

“Once, a long time ago,” she replied softly, lifting up on her tiptoes and he met her halfway. 

His lips slanted over hers, soft and sure, and she sighed.

Pulling back slightly, she opened her eyes, looking up at him and holding his gaze.

“You do know that you do the same thing for me, right?” she asked, the realization dawning on her.

Oliver frowned, and she watched as he shook his head slightly, trying to catch up with her train of thought.

“Whenever I get nervous or have doubts about whether I can actually be the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, you remind me that I can and that you love me, and I believe you. You help me too,” she told him, smiling brightly up at him.

“Felicity…”

Her name held a weight that sent a shiver down her spine, spreading warmth to her entire body.

His eyes lit up, blue dancing in the soft glow of the moon, as he rested his forehead against her own.

“I wouldn’t be able to do this without you, either,” she admitted softly, her fingers slipping to the back of his neck, and slipping through the short strands.

She watched his eyes fall closed, taking a deep breath that filled his lungs, causing his shoulders to broaden. 

When he opened them, the earlier doubts and fears that had been plaguing him had turned to gratitude and determination. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her softly, his hands finding the backs of her legs and lifting.

He picked her up with practiced ease, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them back into loft. 

Their kisses stayed sweet and chaste until they reached their room, the door closing behind them, locking them in from the outside world.

Oliver’s hand moved up and under her shirt, slipping it from her shoulders as he laid her down gently on the bed - hands, bodies and hearts intertwined.


End file.
